Energy resources are essential for industrialization of a modern nation. After the exploitation of petroleum for centuries, people have to face the facts of energy shortage and environmental climate change. Hydrogen, which sources from inexhaustible water, is regarded as one of the promising candidates. Utilizing hydrogen as an energy resource, the produced output of the hydrogen processing is water, without any side product of CO2, the major cause of global warming. Hydrogen energy can be one of high-efficiency energy resources that meet the requirement of environmental protection, and will become one of main green energy resources in the near future. However, the key puzzle in the hydrogen-related technique is the storage of hydrogen. One of safe and efficient solutions is to adsorb or seal hydrogen molecules in hydrogen-storage material by means of particular bonding between the hydrogen molecules and the hydrogen-storage material.
The sorption-type one is perhaps the most potential hydrogen-storage material. It is composed of carbon based material with high specific surface area, such as activated carbon, nano carbon tube, metal-organic framework (MOF), and so on. Nowadays, catalyst doped on porous materials seems to be promising, of which hydrogen storage capacity has been enhanced through the spillover effect.
However, the storage capacity of such substances is still not well-satisfied. Static storage methods have been used in the prior-art hydrogen storage techniques, wherein the hydrogen pressure is kept the same in the storage process. In the case, the hydrogen storage efficiency may be limited due to the decreasing of activity of catalyst and the decreasing of concentration gradient with time. Therefore, it is in need of a more trustworthy hydrogen-storage technique for the hydrogen-energy applications.